1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many integrated circuit devices employ memory devices to store data. The memory devices are typically composed of bit cells, with each bit cell storing a bit of data. In order to read the value of data stored at a bit cell, a signal generated by the bit cell in response to application of a read voltage is compared at a sense amplifier to a reference signal provided by a reference device. However, binary bit cells can require an undesirable amount of integrated circuit substrate area to store a large amount of data. Thus, providing greater memory capacity for a specific size of substrate can be advantageous.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.